1. Field
The subject disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to signal processing techniques for devices operating in a wireless communication system.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services may be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems may be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Wireless communication systems are growing in popularity, and as a result higher demands are being made on the performance of such systems. For example, there is currently a significant demand for wireless devices that can receive high data rates from large distances and in the presence of increased spectrum interference and noise. Generally, as the maximum data rate in a wireless communication system increases, radio links used for communication in such a system become increasingly vulnerable to impairments such as in-phase and quadrature (I/Q) imbalance, channel estimation errors, and interference. As a result, there is a need in the art for techniques that improve the performance of wireless devices in the presence of such impairments.